


Just Five Words

by slightlyunderwhelmed



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1964, American Tour, Drabble, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyunderwhelmed/pseuds/slightlyunderwhelmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s perfectly simple, you know. Just,” a hesitation which George uses to quickly count on his fingers, “five words. That’s all.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Five Words

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet little fic that I wrote in a fit of the overjoyfuls. Hope you enjoy!

“How often?”

A brief pause. “How often what, George?”

“How often do you shag?”

Repressed giggles fill a very long would-be silence in which Paul looks like he may be on the verge of a seizure or a stroke or possibly both.

Eventually, “What kind of a fuckin’ question is that?”

“It’s perfectly simple, you know. Just,” a hesitation which George uses to quickly count on his fingers, “five words. That’s all.”

“Well… I don’t…”

“Now, don’t play coy, Paul. It’s unbecoming, like.”

Paul’s eyebrow raises impossibly higher. “Why do you even want to know?”

“Well, John has a theory, and I wanted to compare both of your explanations. You know, find some sort of middle ground.”

“Oh, so John has a _theory_ , does he? That little fucker- wait! What did he say?”

“About one a night, twice if both of you’re up to it.” The latter part of the sentence is almost lost as George dissolves into giggles.

“With his fist, perhaps. Randy bastard.”

If John hears the peals of hysterical laughter that drift from George and Paul’s shared room, he doesn’t think much of it.


End file.
